


The Open Road (Drabble)

by noveltea



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in Alice's company that Jasper can be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Open Road (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and associations to Twilight remain the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Occasionally the Cullen family disbanded to further the illusion of reality that they projected to the world around them. Rosalie and Emmett went off more often than the others, Alice and Jasper less often because of the connection Alice felt to her adopted family. Jasper knew it had more to do with being overprotective, of Alice wanting to be there should the future change and herald something bad for their family.

But every so often he would win her over, and they would go out on their own.

It was harder, away from their family. Carlisle had been right in acknowledging that Jasper, as the newest to the way of the Cullen's, had more difficulty than the rest in adhering to the 'dietary requirements' but Alice was more than capable of keeping in check if his own resolution failed. But he didn't like to fail; he wouldn't.

Alice chose the car and the destination. Her prerogative, she'd announced, since it had been Jasper's decision to take a break from Forks. They were going to visit friends up north, so the students at the school were whispering. Going alone, without their parents. Jasper had bristled, hating the pretence, but Alice had laughed it off, patting his back affectionately, telling him it was the last time they would have to themselves for a little while. Something – someone – was coming, and they would change everything.

Sitting in the car next to Alice – one never protested when Alice wanted to drive, not even Jasper on his most daring days – he laid a hand over hers and looked out onto the expanse of empty road. These were the moments when he felt the most like himself, away from civilisation and in the company of his soul mate.


End file.
